prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fan-season created by Miyane Rikka, featuring night and butterfly as main motfits. This is an unofficial installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise, being the 15th installment. The original run of this season is on February 20, 2018. Synopsis *Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure episode list After several years resting, Kalena, a black sorceress is about to wake up and how do we know that? Because of the Mahina butterflies, they appear whenever bad things are about to happen. In order to save Earth, the sage Tsukuyomi-sama and his maiden Tsukiko, joined three Moon Prism and went after the Pretty Cure, on Earth. Hoshizora Miyabi was being attacked by a commander due to her Crystal Tear. Tsukuyomi and Tsukiko then handed her the I for her to turn into Pretty Cure and fight the forces of evil! Together with Itou Satomi (Cure Gloria) and Shinoda Yuuki (Cure Artemis). Creation After Rikka joined Fandom of Shoujo.wiki by posting her manga Hisakawa-sensei to koi o shite inai hito, User:SmokyQuartz97 fell in love with the story and characters Rikka had created and during a conversation, Smoky asked if she would like to create a Pretty Cure season, but as she never have watched Pretty Cure, she give a chance and decided watch to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Some days later, Rikka create the Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure. The initial idea was to make a Pretty Cure version of Sailor Moon, but after a while that changed. Due to the theme of the season being night, most episodes take place at night. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshizora Miyabi is a rich and spoiled 15-years-old girl who resides in a luxurious suburban mansion with her father and their butler Alfred. Even though Miyabi appears selfish and stuck-up, she is actually a very gentle and sweet young lady. However, she revels in fighting despite being beautiful. Miyabi has a very caring attitude which belies her snobbery. After receive a Crystal Tear from Tsukuyomi and Tsukiko, she become the gracious blue Pretty Cure, . Itou Satomi is the human alter-ego of the Mahina Butterfly Sasha, who occasionally came to stop on Earth when she was going after Crescent and Luna. Being quite friendly and easy-going, Satomi is described as quite positive and cheerful, trying to neutralize the negative energies to the maximum. After spending time on Earth, she fell totally in love with that new place and decided that she would live there. After receive a Crystal Tear from Tsukuyomi and Tsukiko, she become the high-spirited purple Pretty Cure, . Shinoda Yuki is a hyperactive and popular boy who is known for his rocking personality and love for music. Yuuki is a guitarist and vocalist of a well-known band around Hisakata named "Sharp Minor" which brought him fame. Although he's always working and his schedule is full, he tries to give his friends and family maximum attention and treats all his fans with a special affection. After receive a Crystal Tear from Tsukuyomi and Tsukiko, he become the lion-hearted black Pretty Cure, . Supporting : Otsutsuki Tsukuyomi is a man who can take the form of a dog known as Crescent. He lives in the Crystal Palace with his maiden, Atsumi Tsukiko and is responsible for taking care of the Moon Prisms. After Kalena awakened, he was compelled to go after the chosen ones to fight against his forces and save his Kingdom. Tsukuyomi is often called "Tsukuyomi-sama" by Tsukiko. : Atsumi Tsukiko is a woman who can take the form of a dog known as Luna. She is Tsukuyomi's maid who follows him faithfully and appears to have feelings for him, as she becomes jealous when they get too close to him and is always behind him holding him by the arm. She went to Earth together with her Tsukuyomi-sama to look for the Pretty Cure and help him on his quest. Antagonist * : The formerly slumbering black witch Kalena is a beautiful woman who is greedy, authoritarian, stubborn, impatient, and intriguing. After years of sleeping in the depths of hell, she finally came back to have her revenge against those who brought her to her present state of Calamity. * : Silent is the son and only child of Kalena who works with the Midnight Demons, taking the role of leader. * : A trio of commanders working to Kalena whose job it is to fight the Pretty Cure. The trio consists of three commanders, two men and one woman. They are stylized in black and have illusionary powers, plus use black magic to attack and teleport to dodge or escape. They three has the ability to create Hollows, their minions fighting in their place for some reason. The members are: ** ** ** * : The main monsters of this season. Kuratoros are created by the Midnight Demons in order to weaken the Pretty Cure so that when commanders attack on their own the girls may be more vulnerable to their attacks. They are created in an unknown way yet. Items * : The main item of transformation of the season that is activated whenever they shout "Pretty Cure, Ageha Crystallization". They are blue / purple / black butterfly-shaped brooches for ladies and triangle-shaped for the gentleman. Inside it has a slot to hold the Crystal Tears. * : The season main collective item. They are star-shaped gemstones that can come in the most varied colors. In addition to being able to activate the transformation, it also allows Cures to perform attacks. Locations * is the season primary setting and the hometown of many characters. Hisakawa is a big and modern city located near Toyama, Toyama Prefecture and is often referred as "Nova Tokyo". * is one of the first schools in Hisakawa, so she was named after the city. * is the Trivia *This is the first season with a male Cure. *This is the first season with no pink Cure. *A one-minute segment appears at the end of the episodes. This segment teaches you how to make your own Crystal Tear. *This season has no CGI endings. *This season has many similarities with the anime Sailor Moon. Category:Fan Series Category:Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure Category:Miyane Rikka